DEL ACOSO AL AMOR
by Janis O.x
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si supieras que alguien vigila todos y cada uno de tus movimientos desde la oscuridad y el anonimato? Esto le pasa a Naruto. No había situación, actividad o momento en que no fuera observado y él tenía tanto miedo… de no averiguar jamás, quien era, la que con tanta dedicación y ternura lo acosaba/cuidaba entre las sombras. El amor viene en pequeñas dosis de acoso. N&H
1. LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO VIO

**Aclaración:**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Del acoso al amor solo hay un paso…**

 **ACOSO O AMOR**

 **LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO VIO**

—¿Ya viste quien viene ahí?

Ni siquiera tenía que mirar, Hinata sabía bien quién era, con quien venía, y la razón precisa por la que pasaba por ese lugar a esa hora.

Naruto Uzumaki. Ultimo año, gran atleta, estudiante regular, novio de la chica más hermosa del instituto. Lo conocía de toda la vida. Casi podía decir que habían crecido juntos.

 _La primera vez que lo vio, en el invierno del 2004, exactamente el 27 de diciembre, su cumpleaños número cinco, a pesar de eso, no era un día de fiesta como los 4 años anteriores de su existencia. ¿La razón? su hermana tenia escasos 9 meses de existencia, su mamá aún estaba algo delicada por el parto y su papá tenia tanto trabajo acumulado, que apenas podía voltear a verla. Era una temporada agotadora emocionalmente para toda su familia._

 _Lo vio a través de la ventana de su habitación, el niño rubio corría afuera de la casa de enfrente, él y sus padres eran los nuevos residentes en el vecindario, acababan de llegar. La mudanza y los muebles regados por el jardín los delataban. Hacía frio, siendo sinceros había demasiado frio, pero eso no mermaba en la actitud del niño de los cabellos alborotados. Hinata lo tomo como una señal, como un regalo divino que le otorgaba el cielo. Su cabello brillaba cual oro, y su sonrisa iluminaba todo, todo al rededor, sintió en su interior una especie de esperanza, sintió que… en el encontraría el camino a la felicidad. Lo miro el día entero. Nunca se le termino la pila. Desde el primer instante que piso su nuevo jardín, hasta el anochecer, su energía y alegría nunca variaron o vacilaron._

 _Poco tiempo después, su madre falleció. Al funeral asistieron amigos, familia y vecinos, incluyendo la familia del chiquillo rubio que tenía poco más de un año en el vecindario._

 _Hola chiquita._

 _Una mujer pelirroja, a la que evidentemente reconocía como la madre de su rayo de esperanza se le acerco en la velada. Ella estaba sentada en una mecedora con su hermanita Hanabi en las piernas._

 _Mi nombre es Kushina. Vivo aquí enfrente, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Puedes ir a verme cuando lo necesites._

 _Hinata no le respondió nada. No sabía que decir. Ella era la madre del niño nuevo. Del niño que corría día y noche por su jardín, que sonreía sin importar la hora o el lugar, y veía tanto de él en ella, que se quedó un poco aturdida por tanta proximidad._

 _Perdió a su mamá. Su papá estaba destrozado, su hermana ni siquiera se podía dar por enterada de lo que sucedía. Ella sabía que su vida cambiaría para siempre, que nada volvería a ser igual y mirando a esa señora hermosa, solo pensaba en lo maravillosa que era la vida para el chico de enfrente. En lo maravilloso que podía ser, pertenecer a ella._

 _Kushina, amor, Naruto se ha quedado dormido. Es momento de que nos vayamos._

 _La mujer giro su rostro a su marido y después regreso a Hinata. —Nos vamos pequeña. Estamos aquí enfrente. —Le beso la coronilla con extrema dulzura. —No dudes en ir a vernos si necesitas algo._

 _El señor rubio le sonrió cálidamente, tomo a su esposa de la mano y se alejaron._

 _Desde ese día no hubo una sola fiesta de cumpleaños en la casa Hyuuga para Hinata, aun ahora, ella no las veía necesarias. Lo único que veía necesario era la alegría y energía de Naruto Uzumaki…_

 _Hinata, sabía todos, todos y cada uno de sus movimientos diarios, su horario escolar, los horarios de entrenamientos, las salidas con su denominada novia o con sus amigos, lo que le gustaba comer, hacer, beber, ver, oír, sentir… no había cosa que no supiera. Todo gracias a esos años de contemplación especial. Funcionaba de maravilla ser invisible._

 _Jamás le había hablado, de hecho, Hinata dudaba completamente que él supiera siquiera de su existencia. No servía ser su vecina, ni siquiera ayudaba el tenerlo de compañero en todas las clases, (cosa que consiguió al saber el horario de él primero) o seguirlo a escondidas camino a la escuela. Nada de eso servía... Naruto Uzumaki pasaba de largo de ella. De su vida, de sus sentimientos…_

—¿Ya viste quien viene ahí?

Ni siquiera tenía que mirar, Hinata sabía bien quién era, con quien venía, y la razón precisa por la que pasaba por ese lugar a esa hora. Ella estaba en esas escaleras, esperándolo como cada día, se dirigía a su entrenamiento. Iba con su amigo y rival Sasuke Uchiha, chico que como ella, lo conocía desde la infancia. Iban como de costumbre discutiendo, o mejor dicho, el rubio iba diciendo millones de cosas, mientras el moreno se limitaba a ignorar, gruñir o asentir según su conveniencia.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos?

Hinata lo miro pasar y lo siguió con la vista hasta que dio la vuelta en los vestidores de hombres.

—No Kiba, me quedare un momento más, tengo cosas que hacer en la biblioteca.

—La biblioteca, la biblioteca. Vives en la biblioteca. —Se quejó y burlo el castaño.

Kiba era su más cercano amigo. Lo había conocido en el preescolar. Había sido muy tierno y bueno con ella, la había acompañado en sus momentos de más grande necesidad y conocía de sobra, los sentimientos de la pelinegra por el rubio.

—Lo siento Kiba.

—Vale, vale, está bueno pues. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Hinata espero que Kiba doblara en la esquina para correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Debía llegar a su guarida secreta. Un espacio abandonado debajo de las gradas del campo de Futbol. Desde ahí miraría el entrenamiento, miraría al rubio correr, reír, gritar… sudar…

Al terminar el entrenamiento y casi siempre entre semana, Hinata se dirigía a escondidas a su casa. Miraba a Naruto llegar a la suya, ser recibido por su madre y cerrar la puerta. Después de esto, corría a su casa, saludaba a su hermana y a su niñera, y se adentraba en su habitación. La misma habitación en la que lo miro la primera vez, la misma ventana, se volvió su cómplice, pasaba el resto de su día mirándolo, tendido en su cama, en su escritorio o caminando de un lado a otro hablando por teléfono. Había veces en las que escuchaba sus gritos de júbilo o en contraparte los gritos de su madre para callarlo. No lo podía evitar o parar. Necesitaba verlo…

Normalmente tenía ciertos detalles con el chico rubio, detalles tiernos, atentos, románticos y útiles, pero anónimos.

Notas en su casillero.

Desayunos y tentempiés entre comidas.

Pomadas y menjurjes curativos.

Dibujos.

Poemas.

Tareas olvidadas.

La lista era interminable. Hinata había evaluado muchas veces su situación.

Al igual que Naruto, Hinata estaba cursando su último año. Él, había aplicado para estudiar en la universidad del Remolino, al igual que su madre y ella… había aplicado a la universidad del Remolino, igual que... Sí, igual que él.

Sí. Sus planes para toda la eternidad, eran seguir al rubio e intentar robar un poco de la luz mágica que lo rodeaba. Solo necesitaba iluminarse un poquito. Solo un poquito…

/


	2. LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LA VIO

**LA PRIMERA VES QUE LA VIO**

—¿En verdad no quieres saber quién te envía esas cosas?

—No, Sai, no quiero saber.

De hecho Naruto, si quería saberlo. Había momentos en los que se sentía observado, pensaba que sufría un caso común de delirio de persecución.

Aunque extrañamente, todo lo que necesitaba llegaba a sus manos, como si tuviera súper poderes, pero había descartado la idea, después de pedir que a Sai le cayera un árbol o algo gigante encima. Se percató de que al parecer, el súper poder solo funcionaba cuando las necesidades eran inocentes y hasta cierto punto habituales.

—Como sea amigo, estos son los mejores pastelillos de chocolate que he comido, y si no encuentro pronto a la chica que los hace para casarme con ella, no sé qué será de mí. Uzumaki, debes al menos tener una idea.

—Pues no la tengo. —Sentencio el rubio.

Y era verdad, no la tenía, se sentía frustrado. Los pastelillos le encantaban, hasta había comido ramen de misteriosa procedencia, y aunque no era del Ichiraku, tenía un sabor totalmente glorioso.

Su tarea, su uniforme. Hasta esa ocasión, cuando los tipos mayores en primer año quisieron hacerles la clásica novatada, robándoles la ropa, la suya apareció mágicamente, con una nota que contenía solo una carita feliz. Solo eso. Todo siempre tenía ese sello único. Una carita feliz.

No iba a mentir. Le gustaba sentirse mirado y cuidado por alguien, se sentía bien. En paz. Le habría gustado conocer a la chica en cuestión, aunque si resultaba ser un chico, no estaba muy seguro de sentirse feliz entonces.

De cualquier modo, el tiempo se terminaba. Jugaría la final, se realizaría el baile, y al irse al Remolino, esos detalles dejarían de existir.

/

—¿Vas a ir a la final Hinata?, ¿Ya hiciste tu pancarta para Uzumaki?

Se encontraban, en plena cafetería. ¿Cómo se atrevía Kiba a casi gritar eso?

—Shhhh —Hinata le hizo una seña con su dedo índice acallando sus labios.

—Esta mesa es invisible para todos.

Hinata le dedico una mirada acusatoria. —Sabes bien que solo yo, soy la invisible.

—Claro que no lo eres. Lo que sucede, es que evitas tanto a las personas, que ellas lo hacen contigo también. La gente siente las vibras y eso.

La pelinegra prefirió omitir comentario alguno. Naruto, ya se había tardado. Le pareció raro. Sasuke hacia su entrada habitual con Sai y Sakura a lado. Todos sabían que la reina del baile seria ella, era la reina del teatro. Se rumoreaba que esa zona de la escuela nunca había resaltado, hasta que llego ella. Por otro lado, el rey del baile, sería Naruto, no eran pareja, pero eran quienes dominaban en las listas de popularidad.

Las miradas se centraron en los llegados, hasta que tomaron su sitio en la mesa "principal". Mesa que era ocupada, por demás deportistas y novias.

Pasaron los minutos y entro Shion, la novia de Naruto, la chica que lo había acaparado prácticamente todo el instituto. Hinata reconocía su belleza: era rubia, cuerpo perfecto, ojos bellos pero feroces. Shion, sabía lo que quería y lo obtenía a como diera lugar. Hinata había aprendido eso a muy temprana edad. Las chicas como ella y sus fieles seguidoras Fuu y Amaru, se encargaban de marcar los territorios y ubicar en su lugar a los despistados que pretendían más de lo que merecían.

La Hyuuga espero, un poco más, cinco minutos. Naruto, moría de hambre a todas horas, y justo la hora del almuerzo, era, junto con el entrenamiento, a las únicas que jamás llegaba tarde. ¿Qué pasaba con él?

—Problemas en el paraíso. —Murmuro Kiba.

—¿Qué dices? —Hinata solo podía pensar, en su rubio, su rubio, que no había comido, que no había llegado, que tendría hambre en el entrenamiento si no llegaba pronto.

Empezaba a realizar un conteo mental del horario del día.

Calculo por la mañana… el profesor no lo había llamado para después.

Química, Historia, Literatura, y la última había sido Biología en el laboratorio. Habían salido juntos. El había sido interceptado por sus amigos en los pasillos, caminaban a la cafetería, y cuando el había estado a punto de entrar…

—Shion esta histérica.

—¿Qué dices Kiba?

—¡Que la pelos de elote tuvo problemas con el rubio idiota!

Hinata, no respondió, se levantó de su asiento y corrió. Tenía que encontrarlo, debía hacerlo. En algún lugar tenía que estar. Tenía su comida de la tarde. La que guardaba para el entrenamiento. Vería por hacerle llegar eso y… solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien…

Después de un largo rato de correr, recorrer pasillos, saltar algunas clases y perderse, Hinata fue al último lugar dentro de la escuela donde aún había posibilidad de verlo.

El campo de futbol, el no perdería el entrenamiento. No lo haría jamás.

Sigilosa se coló y adentro a las gradas.

—¡Chica, me has dado el susto de mi vida!

Hinata sintió que todo se volvía negro. Y si no hubiera sido por el dolor, seguro atribuía la situación a un próximo desmayo.

—Oh perdón. Creo que yo fui el que te dio el susto de tu vida. Siéntate antes de que te golpees de nuevo.

—Pe… pe… perdón, no, no sabía, que ha… había... a… alguien aquí. —Paso una eternidad antes de que Hinata terminara de hablar, pero el rubio la miro atento, escucho cada palabra y espero paciente a que terminara, lo que parecía imposible. Seguido de eso, soltó una carcajada.

—Sí que eres una chica rara. Tranquila, no pasa nada. Solo quería estar solo, no pensé que este ya fuera el lugar de alguien más. ¿Esto es tuyo? —Pregunto tomando del piso una pequeña hoja color lila que contenía una carita feliz.

—Emm, no… no… no es mía… —Hinata comenzó a temblar y a sudar frio. Sabía que Naruto era un despistado, pero tanto como para no recordar, el emblema con el que firmaba todo lo que hacía con tanto esmero para él. Sabía que no.

El chico hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros. —Ni hablar. —Cuando miro a la chica pelinegra llegar, pensó que era un fantasma, una chica tan pálida y con ropa tan triste y gris.

Había llegado a ese lugar por accidente, solo quería escapar…

—Yo… yo… lo… lo si… siento. —Dijo Hinata, lista para emprender la retirada cuando el chico rubio dejo de mirarla. —La… lame… me… mento…

Naruto giro su rostro para mirarla una vez más. —No te preocupes. Puedes quedarte si así gustas, de cualquier modo, en menos de diez minutos tengo que ir a entrenar… —Termino de decir en un susurro. Preguntándose, que le sucedía para darle explicaciones a esa chica rara, que ni si quiera había resultado ser su admiradora secreta.

Cuando se adentró debajo de las gradas y vio el lugar, le pareció que este parecía semi-ambientado, para pasar el rato. Poco después encontró el trozo de papel lila e imagino, que su chica misteriosa lo miraba desde ese punto. Hizo una mueca. ¿Quién en su sano juicio piensa que es lindo que te anden acosando? Porque era eso. Acoso. Esa chica debía de estar completamente dañada.

Miro a la chica que tenía a lado una vez más. Esta parecía temerle. Totalmente descartado que estuviera detrás de sus huesos. A duras penas podía mirarlo.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Naruto, anunció su retirada. —Bueno, te sedo el lugar, —dijo levantándose e inclinándose mostrando respeto al lugar tan cómodo que había hallado.

Hinata, vio como Naruto pasaba entre los espacios de las gradas con agilidad y destreza. Pero un poco apagado. Ese no era el chico que se dedicaba a espiar todo el tiempo. ¿Sería que Shion lo había lastimado? ¿Era eso?

Cuando Naruto se perdió de su vista, vio con adoración, el lugar del cual se acababa de levantar. El había estado ahí, y la parte más psicópata de su mente, considero que aún estaba cálido, que aun podía aspirar el aroma que desprendía el chico rubio.

/

Al llegar a los vestidores, se podía escuchar tanto escándalo, que más que cambiarse de ropa, parecía que los chicos estaban haciendo una batucada.

Cuando Naruto entro, todo el lugar se llenó de silencio.

Gaara le dio una palmada en el hombro y con una inclinación de barbilla le saludo. Naruto regreso el gesto. Parecía que el desliz de Shion ya era de dominio público. Igual nunca pensó que pasaría desapercibido.

Camino hasta su casilla y empezó a cambiarse. Poco a poco todos regresaron a sus actividades anteriores.

—¿Entonces quien es la siguiente Uzumaki?

Naruto rodo los ojos en secreto y volteo su rostro a Sasuke. —Vamonos. —Le dijo el moreno.

El rubio asintió y dejo al risueño de dientes afilados con su duda tan poco apropiada.

Poco después, un chico pelirrojo y gigante. Miro con recelo al alvino. —No seas bocazas, el que Uzumaki, no te haya respondido, solo es indicador de…

—¿Que esta triste? Pobre Narutin… —Le interrumpió con voz chillona y melosa. Seguido de eso soltó una carcajada. —El gran Uzumaki cambiado por un pobre diablo como Taruho. —Volvió a reír.

/

Al llegar al campo, Naruto inicio con su calentamiento habitual.

—Creo que el pendejo de Suigetsu, tiene razón. Necesitas otra chica.

Naruto miro con seriedad, indicativo de eso, su ceño fruncido, al tipo pálido que le llamaba.

—La final está cerca, la graduación. —Enumero con los dedos. —Te ha dejado por un perdedor y tú tienes que buscar un remplazo mejor que ella.

—Deja de leer todas esas revistas para adolescentes, solo aprendes pendejadas. —Le recrimino Gaara a Sai.

Naruto no se inmuto. No respondió nada. No tenía nada que decir.

¿Conseguir otra chica?

No, no solo una chica. ¿Una chica mejor?

Pero ¿qué era mejor? Shion era bella, demasiado bella, y de no haber sido por su repentino cambio de sentimientos, la habría considerado para toda la vida, una chica superficial.

La confesión de Shion, solo le hacía ver que el había sido tan o más superficial que ella, al haber mantenido una relación de años, sin involucrar los sentimientos jamás.

Solo bastaba mirar a su familia para sentirse aún más caído. Su padre había sido el capitán del equipo, había salido con la chica más hermosa, que, para fortuna del rubio, era su madre. Animadora y brillante, su madre era el claro ejemplo de que para ser bella, no debías tirar por el retrete tu cerebro. Sus padres tenían la relación ideal. La perfección.

El solo había querido seguir el esquema.

Había sido amigo de Saske, Sakura y Gaara, casi desde su llegada a Konoha. Había conocido a Shion en una fiesta, justo en el primer año. Era amiga de Ino. Habían hablado y a él le había parecido una chica bonita, algo especial, por no decir sangrona, pero bonita. Ese día había conocido a Taruho. Un nerd, que había estado con ella desde siempre, que hacia lo que ella le pedía, como y cuando ella quería. Sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella, así como sabía que ella lo tenía ubicado muy concienzudamente en la friendzone.

—Hey Uzumaki, entrenaras o quieres que te traiga una silla, para que puedas meditar a gusto. —Naruto salió de sus cavilaciones, para mirar al viejo Bee, el entrenador, parecía un desquiciado, pero era buena gente. Naruto lo apreciaba y respetaba.

—Tranquilo viejo. —Le giño y siguió a sus compañeros al entrenamiento.

/

Hinata lo observaba desde la distancia. Aunque su energía habitual no se veía disminuida por no haber almorzado. Si se notaba pensativo, un poco distraído y desanimado.

Cuando el entrenamiento termino, ella ya había colocado sus bocadillos en su casillero. Era tan invisible, que casi podía hacer las cosas con calma y parsimonia, podía entrar, salir y pasar completamente desapercibida.

/

—La chica misteriosa, te ha dejado un regalo. ¿No sería genial saber quién es? Así podría ser el remplazo. —Hablaba Sai.

—Es un fantasma. Nadie la ha visto jamás… —Agrego Sasuke.

—Vamos a buscarla Uzumaki. Pondremos letreros y pasaremos la voz, de que la estás buscando. Seguro que se aparece. ¿Quién dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar con el gran Naruto?

Naruto miro con cansancio a Suigetsu.

—Sí, claro. Shion. Shion dejaría pasar la oportunidad… —Después de un siglo de carcajadas por parte del alvino. Y de ser ignorado por completo por casi todos, o al menos algunos disimulaban que no les daba risa, la tragedia que seguía a su capitán, otros tantos, más cercanos al rubio, solo fulminaban con la mirada al de dientes afilados.

Suigetsu, con su naturaleza simplona y valemadrista, continúo con las risas y burlas un rato. Al final sabía que Naruto no movería ni un dedo para rebatir lo que decía.

/

Hinata esperaba la salida del rubio. Cuando lo miro caminando a la salida acompañado de Gaara, inicio la caminata de persecución vespertina.

Camino con mucho sigilo, hasta la salida, donde Gaara se despidió con un choque de puños.

Naruto caminaba cabizbajo. ¿La razón?, era tan difícil como tonta de aceptar. Se sentía liberado. Sentía que ahora podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera.

El final del instituto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Y el solo tenía que avanzar un poco para alcanzarlo. Podía terminar con ese ciclo, y reiniciar. Cambiar sus metas.

Solo debía ser más… —¡Gaara! —Se giró y lanzo un grito. Gaara ya no estaba. Pero si había alguien más detrás de él.

Era la chica fantasma. Y (otra vez), la había espantado. Se apeno un poco, solo le basto con ver la cara de pánico de la chica, para recriminarse el grito lanzado hace unos momentos. Le sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras formaba la palabra "Lo siento" con sus labios, sin decirla en voz alta.

Ella no respondió nada. Se quedó estática y pálida, poco a poco vio como empezaba a temblar. Que chica taaaan rara. Pensó.

Se sintió tan incómodo que giro sobre sus talones y continuo con su camino anterior.

Al llegar a su casa, fue recibido por su madre. Nada como estar en su hogar, para sentir que todo el peso del día se le escurría y estaba en paz.

/


	3. DESCUBRIMIENTOS

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

Paso una semana. Naruto se sentía tranquilo. Shion y el, habían dejado de ser los protagónicos de los chismes, gracias a que Sakura había montado una pelea con Ino, por un vestido en la cafetería.

Al final, como todo, las cosas pasaban de moda antes de que te dieras cuenta.

Recibió un codazo por parte de Shikamaru. —¿Ya tienes tu regalito?

—¿Qué regalo? —Pregunto desconcertado.

—No finjas. El tentempié matutino. Muero de hambre, desperté tarde y no desayune.

Naruto rio. —Ya me llego, sí. Pero lo he comido. Eran dulces de leche. —Encogió los hombros.

—No me importaría que fuera una mujer con apariencia de bruja si me va a cocinar así para toda la vida yo me caso.

—Clama Nara, Mi hermana, no tiene cara de bruja, tiene mente de bruja que es peor, yo que tu reservaría mis comentarios. —Kankuro, se acercaba con Gaara.

Naruto solo sonrió y se despidió de sus amigos, para ir a sus clases.

/

—Hoy tendremos el último examen de diagnóstico, para que realicen los finales. Cierren por favor cuadernos, libros, guarden celulares, afuera solo quiero ver lápiz.

Cuando el profesor Iruka, termino con sus indicaciones. Hinata empezó a buscar de entre sus cosas un lápiz. Lamentablemente no lo encontró. Justo el día anterior había vaciado su mochila para utilizar una nueva. Pero se había dejado los lápices y las plumas.

—Esto… pro… profes… sssor…

/

A los oídos del rubio llego un murmullo. Se escuchaba como una chica. El sonido le parecía familiar, pero era muy bajo. Volteo a los lados y no vio nada que indicara la procedencia del sonido.

Giro su rostro por completo y se encontró con una carita espantada. La chica rara estaba en su clase se historia. ¿Y ahora porque estaba asustada? ¡No había hecho nada!

Cuando Naruto, empezaba a girar su rostro para no espantar más a la chica, se percató de algo. Ella no lo miraba a él, intentaba atraer la atención del profesor. Pero hablaba tan bajito y tartamudeaba tanto, que Iruka pasaba completamente de ella.

Su cara angustiada pudo ser discernida, por él, por primera vez. Tenía ojos grandes, eran unos ojos poco comunes. Blancos… hablando de fantasmas pensó. Pero también tenían un pequeño tono ¿lila?, su nariz era pequeña y respingona, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmín y sus labios, que temblaban mientras llamaba al profesor eran carnosos, su boca fácilmente se asemejaba a un corazón. Era una chica muy bonita. Su piel era blanca y no parecía tener marcas de acné o perforaciones. Su cabello cubría parte de su rostro, pero no lo ocultaba, lo enmarcaba y realzaba su belleza. ¿Cómo no lo noto antes?

Bajo un poco la mirada. Su cuello era largo, delgado. Inclino un poco su rostro mientras detallaba su vestuario. Ropa holgada, falta de color, pero linda, con clase. No se veía mal. Al contrario, se veía muy bien. Demasiado bien.

—¡Naruto! Dije que hay examen. Vista al frente. Deje a su compañera Hyuuga.

Naruto regreso al presente y miro a la chica una vez más, ahora ella se percataba de su mirada. De la mirada detallada que le había dedicado y aparte de estar completamente asustada, estaba muy muy roja. Su piel, que en un principio estaba blanca y bella, ahora parecía un foco, un foco que se había sobrecalentado.

—Lo siento. —Hablo sin pensar. —Toma. —Le extendió su lápiz. —Al menos había notado, que su problema radicada en no tener con que responder el examen. —Te presto el mío.

Hinata, miro el lápiz y dudo un buen rato entre tomarlo o no.

—Señorita Hyuuga, ¿será que podemos empezar con el examen?

Hinata miro a Naruto, al lápiz y al profesor. Al lápiz de nuevo. Lo tomo, cuando el profesor empezó a golpear con su piel el suelo en repetidas ocasiones, haciendo evidente su desesperación.

Naruto no soltó el lápiz, por lo que Iruka, ejerciendo su autoridad como maestro y superior en clase, lo saco de su ensoñación, quitando el lápiz de sus manos.

—Aquí tiene señorita Hyuuga. Ahora a trabajar. —Dijo para todos.

Hinata, no podía concentrarse en su examen. Tenía en sus manos un lápiz, un lápiz que pertenecía a Naruto. Era una situación nueva. Él, la había mirado, directamente a ella, a la chica invisible y le había ofrecido un lápiz. Todo, tan propio de Naruto. "Ayudar sin mirar a quien."

Poco a poco el salón se fue quedando vacío. Cada quien terminaba su examen y se retiraba. A excepción de la señorita Hyuuga, que aún no podía cavilar respuesta alguna para el examen, no podía salir de su shock.

—El tiempo se terminó. —Dijo Iruka. —Hinata, eres la última.

La chica de ojos color perla, levanto el rostro y noto, que en efecto, era la última. Naruto se había ido y ella no le había regresado su lápiz. Ahora se lo quedaría, el seguro no se lo pediría jamás, solo era un lápiz. Había perdido gran parte del tiempo ideando el dialogo perfecto para devolvérselo al terminar su examen. Pero… eso no había pasado. No había terminado la prueba.

Miro al profesor. Y con una mueca le entrego el examen. Salió disparada de ahí, sin mirar atrás. Solo era un diagnóstico, no tenía importancia.

/

Por alguna razón, Naruto había quedado prendado de la chica rara. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca la había visto? Si hasta se sentaba detrás de el en la clase de Historia.

Hyuuga. Su apellido era Hyuuga. ¿Pero, de donde había escuchado eso? Ese nombre le parecía tan familiar.

Camino por el pasillo para llegar a la cafetería. Al entrar vio directamente a la mesa del fondo. Ahí estaba esa chica. La chica fantasma, estaba sola, perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que… un chico con apariencia salvaje se sentó en su mesa. Ella lo miro y le sonrió. Vaya, era aún más bonita si sonreía.

—¿Naruto te vas a sentar o qué? —Sakura y la paciencia no eran buenas amigas.

Sasuke rodo los ojos e ignoro a su novia. Naruto hizo lo mismo, para sorpresa de todos, no discutió a Sakura, como comúnmente lo hacía.

—¿A este que mosco le pico? —Pregunto Sai.

El evento pasó. Naruto termino de comer, pero estuvo pendiente en todo momento de la chica rara. Había hablado mucho con el castaño salvaje. Al que ya había visto, pero no sabía su nombre. Ella no parecía tartamudear, ni tener cara de asustada. Se veía feliz, sonreía la mayoría del tiempo y una que otra vez miraba con reproche juguetón al castaño. Eso le molesto. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía ese revoltijo en el estómago?

¿Qué era lo que pasaba con él?

/

Al regresar a clases. Hinata se llevó una sorpresa. Naruto miraba en su dirección. Ella miro disimuladamente detrás de sí, para asegurarse de que no era a ella a quien miraba, aunque lo pareciera.

—¿Cómo te fue en el examen? —Le pregunto animado, una vez que ella estuvo sentada. Extrañamente atrás de él.

Hinata, aun dudaba que estuviera hablando con ella.

Después de un rato de silencio mutuo, el agrego. —¿Me temes o algo parecido? —La chica era aún más extraña. ¿Qué le había hecho el para que actuara tan temerosa y retraída? Procuraba ser amigable, era raro que tuviera algún enemigo, y las pocas ocasiones en las que eso había pasado, solo bastaban un par de encuentros para aliarlos. Y esa chica, a la que no había visto, sino una semana atrás por primera vez, ahora resultaba que lo odiaba, le tenía pavor. ¿Pero qué demonios? Él no era Sasuke con cara de amargado, no era Sai con sus comentarios pervertidos y sin contexto, no era Gaara con cara de momia, o Shikamaru con su aburrimiento eterno, Él era Naruto, y era… Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea de qué tipo de cara tenía él. Amigable, estaba seguro que siempre se veía así. Pero esta chica, que parecía propensa a los desmayos, estaba aterrada. Aterrada de él. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, con una inclinación al lado izquierdo. Le dolía que esa chica lo viera así. Parecía tan linda y tierna. ¿Por qué no podía dedicarle a él la sonrisa perfecta que le dedico al castaño en la cafetería? ¿Por qué no podía ser para él, la luz tan bella de sus ojos?

—No… no… lo… lo te… termine. —Dijo la Hyuuga, cuando él había perdido la esperanza de que le respondiera.

—¿Se te complico? ¿Puedo ayudarte a estudiar si gustas? —¿Puedo ayudarte a estudiar si gustas? A duras penas podía retener información en su cabeza de chorlito, como para poder ayudar a alguien a estudiar. No cabía duda de que esa chica tenía algo. Lo hacía decir incoherencias.

Y parecía que ella sabía que no era muy bueno en los estudios, porque le dedico una mirada incrédula.

—Quiero decir, no soy un genio, pero Shikamaru, me ayuda a estudiar en ocasiones, y no estoy tan perdido en el asunto. —Trato de sonar seguro de lo que decía. ¡Claro que podía dar clases de regularización! Obvio que sí.

El profesor Yamato ingreso al aula de Biología y termino con el monologo de Naruto. —Uzumaki vista al frente.

—Piénsalo. —El rubio susurro a la pelinegra y le guiño el ojo.

Hinata abrió tanto los ojos, que pensó, que corría el riesgo de que se salieran de sus cuencas. Su rubio le había ofrecido… ¿estudiar juntos?

El resto de las clases tuvieron la variante de que: Hinata ya no se sentía tranquila sentada detrás de Naruto. Había dejado de ser invisible y ahora él la notaba. Le sonreía y le hacía asentimientos a manera de saludo. Eso era todo tan irreal.

/

Ese día Naruto no tenía entrenamiento. Normalmente y en tiempos pasados ese sería tiempo dedicado a salidas con Shion. Cosa que, de hecho, Hinata prefería perderse, solo estaba pendiente por su regreso más tarde a casa. Pero por lo que había escuchado ya no estaba con Shion. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Ella camino sigilosa y con una buena distancia detrás de él. No dejaría que la sorprendiera como la vez anterior.

Extrañamente el solo daba vueltas por la escuela. Hinata no entendía que pretendía hacer.

Ella lo observo con detenimiento, sin duda buscaba a alguien. ¿Pero quién sería? Lo había visto despedirse de sus amigos. De repente apareció Shion, la práctica de animadoras había terminado, y él se había acercado a las gradas. Así que era eso. Estaba buscándola a ella, una vez más…

¿Por qué imagino que su suerte cambiaría? ¿Qué Naruto la había mirado y sonreído? ¿Qué le había ofrecido su lápiz y ayuda para estudiar?

Ese solo era Naruto, siendo Naruto, y era la razón por la cual, se había enamorado de él en primer lugar. Por su vitalidad, por su buena vibra, por su magia, su luz, su esperanza. Era un gran chico. Era el mejor chico…

Desconsolada, por primera vez en su vida giro su rostro, ya no tenía caso, de cualquier modo, los encuentros con Shion eran territorio prohibido. Ella no podía ir ahí jamás. Lo sabía…

/

—Naruto. —Grito Fuu.

—Me da mucho gusto verte. —Hablo Shion.

—¿La estabas esperando verdad? —Agrego Amaru.

Naruto fue consiente en ese momento de su error. Que hacía en el campo de entrenamiento cuando tocaba el turno de las porristas.

Vio las miradas divertidas y recelosas de algunas de ellas. Ino, lo miro con pena, Temari negó, y otras cuantas, bastante huecas como Amaru rieron.

—Buscaba a alguien. Pero no está aquí. Adiós Shion.

—Claro buscabas a alguien. —Le guiño coqueta Amaru

—Sabes que aún podemos ser amigos ¿no? Que Shion y tu terminaran, solo es indicativo de que puedes estar con alguien más… —Fuu se acercó a él, y le acaricio descaradamente.

Naruto prefirió no responder. Esas chicas nunca le había agradado y Shion… le había dado una oportunidad a Taruho y eso, le había demostrado a él, que la chica rubia, sabía al menos algo de amistad y lealtad. Lo notaba, el resto de las porristas, y muchas de las que se aseguraban intimas de Shion, hablaban a sus espaldas y se burlaban de la decisión tomada por su capitana.

La relación que había tenido con él, era pura imagen, sin substancia… Pero Taruho había conseguido que por una vez en la vida, la pose de maldita, abandonara a Shion, y se convirtiera en una chica real.

Maldijo el momento en el que se le ocurrió ir al campo. ¡Demonios! Había esperado ver a la chica rara. El último lugar donde pensó que podía encontrarla fueron las gradas. La había visto ahí la primera vez, después de todo.

Ni hablar, iría a su casa, y tal vez más tarde saldría con los chicos. Camino directo y sin distracciones, hasta que noto algo extraño. Esta era la calle de su casa, estaba seguro, no estaba perdido, era su camino habitual, ¿Qué hacia la chica fantasma ahí? ¡Caminando a su casa!

Se detuvo y miro con detenimiento. La chica siguió caminando despistada y retraída, se veía tan triste. Caminaba del lado de la acera de casa del rubio, seguido de eso cruzo la calle y entro en la casa… Hyuuga.

¡Cierto! ahí había escuchado el nombre. Su mamá hablaba mucho de las niñas Hyuuga… La chica rara era su vecina.

Y si no se equivocaba, si sus recuerdos no le fallaban. Ella ya vivía ahí cuando ellos llegaron, él fue al funeral de su madre. Y ahora que lo pensaba. La había visto de lejos. En la mecedora con un bebe cerca del féretro. Callada y triste.

¿Cómo era posible que el mismo semblante de aproximadamente once años atras, aun no desapareciera de su rostro?

Algo lo golpeo de nuevo, en el interior. Se sintió triste, por ella, por él, por todo.

¿Cuántas veces su madre le pidió que buscara a la niña Hyuuga, que jugara con ella? Y el, nunca lo había visto importante.

Era un idiota.

/


	4. ¡SORPRESA!

**¡SORPRESA!**

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata esperaba impaciente que saliera el rubio de su casa. Se estaba haciendo más tarde de lo normal y ella no sabía cuánto más retrasarlo. Miro el reloj y noto que apenas llegaría para entregar su proyecto final si acaso.

Salió disparada de su casa. Casi literalmente corrió, y por una vez considero tomar un taxi. Esperaba uno en la avenida, cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

—Hola.

Era Naruto. Sin poder controlarlo su corazón empezó a latir con una frecuencia frenética. Paso saliva e intento saludarlo, aunque solo consiguió un murmullo de ratón. —Ho… hola.

—¿A ti también se te ha hecho tarde? —Pregunto risueño. A él no se le había hecho tarde, de hecho llevaba toda la mañana esperando a que Hinata saliera de su casa para casualmente caminar acompañado de ella a la escuela.

Hinata asintió con su cabeza un par de veces.

—¿Te parece si compartimos un taxi? —Naruto hizo la parada a uno y abrió la puerta para que Hinata entrara.

Ella lo dudo un poco, pero termino entrando al vehículo. Se recorrió y dejo espacio para que Naruto ingresara también.

—¡Somos vecinos! ¿Lo sabias? —Pregunto el rubio, pretendiendo generar conversación.

Ella aclaro su garganta un poco. —Esto… sí, cre… creo que te he visto. —Hinata lloro de risa en su interior ante su respuesta. ¡Ja! Mejor dicho, él era lo único que había visto en toda su vida.

—Me llamo Naruto.

Las carcajadas mentales de Hinata estaban a tope. Sabía su nombre, sabía su color favorito, su comida favorita, su música favorita, su postre favorito, sabía cuándo, a qué hora, dónde y como hacía todo. Lo sabía todo de él. Pero, él presentándose, era algo muy bonito. Algo que no creía posible llegar a vivir. —Hi… Hinata.

—Hinata Hyuuga, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije ayer?

—¿Hum? —La morocha estaba sorprendida de que Naruto, el chico más popular, hermoso y lindo del mundo supiera su nombre. ¿Cuándo había pasado todo eso? ¿Y porque ella no se había dado cuenta? ¿Se lo habría dicho Amaru? No, no lo haría…

—¿Lo de estudiar juntos? —Agrego al verla tan confundida.

—Emm… yo, esto… eh… no qui… quisiera molesta… tarte.

—¡Que va! No es ninguna molestia. Podemos iniciar hoy. Tengo entrenamiento, pero después de eso podríamos vernos en la biblioteca, en mi casa o la tuya. ¿Qué dices?

Hinata, no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. ¿Cuántas veces podía pasar el rato con Naruto? —Bu… bueno. —Le sonrió. —Gra… gracias, Na… Naruto.

Que bien se sentía decir su nombre en voz alta. Que bien se sentía llamarlo a él por su nombre. Era maravilloso estar sentada a lado de él.

Llegando al instituto. Después de que Naruto se negara a aceptar que Hinata pagara el taxi, se separaron, solo unos minutos, ya que de nuevo compartían clase.

En esta ocasión, Naruto ya estaba dentro del salón, platicaba animadamente con Lee y Chouji.

—La fiesta la hará Kakuro, después de la graduación. ¿Vas a ir verdad Uzumaki?

—¡Claro! Kankuro, hace las mejores fiestas… ¡Hinata!

La Hyuuga saltó cuando el rubio grito su nombre sin previo aviso. —¿Es que estas en esta clase también? —¿Cómo demonios jamás la había mirado?

Gracias a la efusividad del rubio, muchos compañeros centraron su atención en Hinata, ella se sentía morir. Naruto camino hasta ella.

—Ven, siéntate conmigo. —Era algo tan gracioso de escuchar. ¡Ella se sentaba tras el en todas las clases!

Hinata camino con el brazo de Naruto extendido en su espalda. Se sentía cálido y le daba tanta seguridad, que olvido las miradas del resto del grupo.

/

Para Naruto resultaba el descubrimiento del siglo. Hinata Hyuuga, no solo era su vecina de enfrente, sino que también la tenía en todas las clases.

Al final Hinata le había dicho al Uzumaki que podían verse en la biblioteca después de su entrenamiento. La razón era principalmente, que no quería perderse el entrenamiento, todas las facetas de Naruto le fascinaban (literal), pero en el campo de futbol, parecía un guerrero sexy y hermoso. No podía darse el lujo de perderse algo así. Como de costumbre dejo bocadillos para el en su casilla. Aunque, ahora había habido una variante. Por poco y no podía entrar a los vestidores, porque ahora, la gente la miraba. ¿Estaba perdiendo su invisibilidad?

Cuando termino el entrenamiento corrió a la biblioteca. Lo esperaría ahí, estaba frenéticamente nerviosa y abrumada por todo lo que le ocurría. Todo era tan nuevo y tan irreal.

Cuando él entro a la biblioteca, comenzaron a sonar los murmullos. ¿Qué hacía Naruto Uzumaki en la biblioteca? Se acercó a la mesa que Hinata compartía con un par de chicos.

La morocha cayó en cuenta de la situación. Ella era invisible. No Naruto.

—¡Hola! —La saludo animado. —¿Ya tenías rato esperando? ¿Estas lista para estudiar?

Al escuchar la palabra «estudiar», todos rodaron los ojos. Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido, Uzumaki estaba en la biblioteca con la chica rara y anónima, porque era su tutora, obvio…

Hinata casi pudo escuchar las burlas y murmullos con las conclusiones a las que, la gente de la biblioteca había llegado. Se hundió en su asiento.

—¡Mira! —Hablo una vez más el rubio.

Hinata le miro con atención. Quiso decirle que hablara más bajo, pero él era Naruto uzumaki, ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría si quiera que podía reprenderlo por gritar en una biblioteca?

—Amo estos pastelillos.

La Hyuuga casi se fue de espalda al verlo sacar los bocadillos que ella había colocado en su casilla hace unos momentos. ¿Era acaso una broma? ¿Alguien la había descubierto y denunciado con Naruto? ¿Lo habría hecho Fuu? —¿Qué?

—Sí, mira, toma uno. ¡Están riquísimos! —Acerco la bolsa de papel a ella para persuadirla a tomar uno.

Temerosa, ella estiro la mano y tomo uno, seguían suaves y olían de maravilla, como en la mañana.

Naruto se acercó a ella, y le indico de la misma manera que se inclinara para susurrarle algo. —Te diré un secreto.

Hinata hizo el mejor intento por poner cara de póker, pero en realidad moría de felicidad. ¿Naruto le confesaría un secreto a ella? —Hay alguien, que me hace… mmm —se rasco la nuca y pensó mejor lo que diría. —Regalos. ¡Sí! Eso, regalos, son regalos, como estos pastelillos. Pero…

Hinata asintió. Porque no sabía que podía responder ante el llamado "secreto". Claro que recibía regalos. ¡Era el chico más popular del instituto! Si lo sabría ella que lo miraba a todas horas y podía ver claramente a cada una de sus fans rodearlo.

—No tengo la más remota idea de quién sea… —continuo el rubio. —Pero cuando me deja comida en mi casilla, es lo más genial del mundo. Los chicos a veces me molestan diciendo que podría ser un hombre o alguna chica loca, que, podría estar comiendo veneno disfrazado de comida sabrosa. Pero… —se rio. —¡no lo creo! Y aunque así fuera, moriría comiendo estas delicias una y otra vez. Lo que más me gusta es cuando me deja dulces de leche, son mis favoritos…

¡Ah! El rubio estaba hablando de ella, de su comida. ¡Le gustaba su comida! Hinata se quedó en shock.

—… aunque los he buscado en varias cafeterías y no he dado con ellos. Sospecho que con caseros Hinata. Ahora que tenga te convidare ¿vale?

Cuando Naruto notó que la Hyuuga no hacía por responderle se arrepintió de haber hablado. —No temas, de verdad no creo que tengan veneno.

Cuando la morocha vio su puchero, se sintió tan enternecida, que estuvo cerca de abrazarlo contra su pecho. Kiba la había acusado muchas veces de estar enamorada a ciegas. Pero ella sabía que no era así. Naruto era un alma muy noble y tierna, una persona de buen corazón.

—Esta bi… bien. —Le sonrió.

—Me gusta cuando sonríes Hinata. Te ves bonita, hazlo más a menudo ¿sí?

La pelinegra estaba de nueva cuenta en el séptimo cielo. La única explicación era que vivía un sueño. Sí, claro, eso era, estaba soñando. Pero era el sueño más bonito de todos los que había tenido.

—Bueno, menos bla, bla, bla y más estudio. Mira traje los apuntes de Shikamaru. Los míos son un desastre. —Se burló.

Hinata escucho atenta todo lo que decía Naruto, fechas, hechos, nombres. Extrañamente, era muy bueno explicando, ¿Por qué extrañamente? Bueno, porque ella nunca lo había visto en la faceta de tutor, pero lo hacía perfecto. A pesar de que todos esos temas ya estaban en su cabeza en extremo detallados, noto, que Naruto daba un plus a todo…

—Ah y también recuerda esto Hinata, si no sabes alguna respuesta, sigue resolviendo el examen y después vuelves si te da tiempo. No debes de perder tiempo valioso de la prueba. Es importante el resultado para que te acepten en la universidad.

Consejitos y todo.

Ella asintió rebosante de felicidad. Así que esto era lo que se sentía estar a su lado, y conseguir un poco de su luz.

—¿Vamos a casa?

—Sí. —Hablo por vez primera sin dudar ante una pregunta del rubio.

El noto, el cambio de tono, y se sintió lleno, satisfecho. Sintió que había encontrado su lugar a lado de esa chica.

/

Camino a su casa, Naruto intento llevar su interacción más allá. Preguntando lo que le gustaba hacer y demás asuntos banales a la Hyuuga.

Ella respondió cosas irrelevantes, como que le gustaba leer, cocinar, estar con su hermana y…

Verlo a él, pudo haber sido una buena respuesta, pero solo dijo las tres primeras.

—¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana?

—Trece… —Susurro Hinata.

—Ya está grande. —Era un bebe de brazos cuando la vi. Estuvo a punto de decir el rubio. En su lugar admitió que: —Me gustaría conocerla.

—Es una gran niña. Muy divertida e inteligente.

Naruto se sorprendió al escucharla hablar sin tartamudeos en una frase tan (tomando como base a Hinata) grande. Noto que el amor que sentía por su hermana era tanto, que era fácil hablar, si se trataba de ella.

Casualmente al llegar a sus casas Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata, se encontraba en el jardín. Jugaba con un pequeño perro blanco.

—Hermana, has llegado. —Grito la menor.

Hinata asintió y le dedico una sonrisa grande a la pelinegra menor. —Gra… gracias Naruto. —Dijo. —Gracias po… por todo.

Se giró para irse, pero fue detenida por el rubio. —¿Te molestaría, si conozco a tu hermana ahora?

Hinata no disimulo su sorpresa, pensó que al decir que la querría conocer, solo hablaba en sentido figurado y por educación. —Cla… claro.

Caminaron a su casa. Hanabi vio con interés al tipo rubio que acompañaba a su hermana. Ella sabía quién era. El vecino. Y sabía también, lo enamorada que estaba su hermana de él.

—Hanabi, él es…

—El vecino… —Dijo Hanabi.

—El vecino… —Se burló el rubio, y rio con la pequeña.

—Sé quién eres. —Dijo la Hanabi, segura de sí misma.

A Naruto eso lo emociono. Eran dos chicas tan parecidas físicamente. Pero tan diferentes en personalidad. Supuso que eso se debía a que Hinata había tenido una vida triste, y que en cambio, había hecho la vida de su hermana lo más amena y segura que podía. Lo veía en su rostro. Hanabi, miraba a Hinata con adoración. Cómo si fuera su heroína.

Le gusto eso. Su instinto no le fallaba. Hinata era muy especial.

—Señorita Hinata. Su padre esta al teléfono. —La niñera de Hanabi, la llamo.

—Vo… voy.

Hanabi le hizo una seña, indicándole que ella cuidaría del invitado.

Cuando Hinata se alejó, La Hyuuga menor se acercó a la mesa del jardín y tomo una charola con bocadillos. —Gustas, vecino.

Naruto miro con sorpresa las golosinas de la charola. Le parecían muy familiares. ¿Eran esos dulces de leche? —Ah, sí, tomaré uno.

Al probarlos, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Esos eran.

—¿Quieres más? —Pregunto Hanabi. —¿Son deliciosos verdad?

—¡Sí! —Respondió entusiasmado el rubio. —¿Dónde los compran? —Sería demasiado. No podía ser posible…

—Mi hermana los hace. Es una excelente repostera.

Naruto fue y regreso de la muerte al escuchar eso. No podía ser posible. —Le… le puedes decir a Hinata que me tuve que ir. ¿Por favor?

—Claro. —Dijo Hanabi despreocupada, la palidez del rubio paso desapercibida para ella.

/


	5. CAMBIO DE PAPELES

**CAMBIO DE PAPELES**

Le dio tantas vueltas al asunto en la noche. Hinata Hyuuga era su chica misteriosa. No sabía que pensar o cómo reaccionar.

Una parte de su conciencia le gritaba que eso estaba mal. Que la chica de verdad lo tenía vigilado. Que era algo enfermo y… ¿A quién quería engañar? Eso no pasaba por ningún lado de su cabeza. Esas solo eran ideas de Sai y Sasuke cuando se burlaban de él.

Secretamente él siempre quiso conocerla. Saber quién era la chica tan maravillosa que se dedicaba a hacer eso, solo para él.

¿Estaba mal de la cabeza?

¿Estaba mal sentirse feliz?

Hinata era una chica rara, lo había comprobado. Pero también era una chica fabulosa.

/

El rubio decidió que actuaría normal. No le diría a Hinata que sabía que ella era la chica misteriosa.

En el almuerzo. La miro nuevamente con ese chico castaño. Lo que faltaba. Ahora era él, el maniático que la observaba todo el tiempo.

—Supe que te han visto con una chica. —Dijo Sai de la nada.

—Cierto. Naruto. Escuche decir a algunas chicas en el baño que has estado en la biblioteca estudiando. —Agrego Sakura.

—¿Con quién estudias? —Pregunto Shikamaru. —No he tomado muchas siestas por ayudarte.

Oh, oh. Se avecinaban tormentas.

—Hablamos luego ¿si chicos?

Todos miraron con extrañeza a Naruto, levantarse y alejarse de la cafetería. Todos, incluyendo a Shion…

/

Pocos días después los exámenes se habían llevado a cabo. Los resultados saldrían al menos una semana después.

A Naruto solo le quedaba jugar la final de futbol (que se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche) y después de eso, tal vez, el baile de graduación…

Vio a lo lejos a Hinata, esta platicaba con el chico salvaje de siempre. Parecía ser su único amigo, no pudo evitar una punzada de celos. Pero se decía:

"Ella está enamorada de mí. Debe de estarlo. ¿Por qué sino haría todas esas cosas?"

Cuando vio que el chico castaño se alejaba. Fue directamente en su dirección.

—¿Qué hay Hinata?

—Hola. —Sonrió tímida.

—¿Vas a ir al partido? —Pregunto intimidado. Cada minuto que pasaba la belleza natural de Hinata lo abrumada. Y esa chica parecía haber visto todo de él.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Por los hechos. No había momento o lugar donde no recibiera un regalito de ella, desde un chocolate hasta una nota de "bonito día". Y él había guardado todas y cada una de ellas…

—Sí. —Era cierto. No había partido al que no hubiera ido de Naruto. Había estado en ellos aun cuando él era suplente e iniciaba apenas en el equipo.

—Genial. Te veré ahí entonces. —Sonrió hacia a ella. —¿Sabes cómo llegar?

—¡Naruto! Ya tenemos que irnos. —Grito el entrenador Bee.

Naruto le hizo una seña, pidiéndole un poco más de tiempo.

—Sí. Iré con Kiba, él sabe co… como llegar.

—¿Kiba? ¿El castaño?

Hinata asintió.

Naruto quiso decir algo al respecto. Pero no supo qué… —Bueno, con, cuidado. ¿Sí? Cuando termine no te vayas. ¡Te buscare!

—¡Uzumaki sube al autobús ahora!

—¿Hinata? ¿Lo harás? ¿Vas a esperarme?

—Te… te esperaré. —Aseguro Hinata.

Al rubio se le ilumino el rostro. Le dedico un guiño y corrió al autobús, —¡Te buscare en las gradas! —Grito, antes de entrar al vehículo y recibir tantas palmadas como era posible de sus compañeros. A Naruto no le importaron los golpes. Estaba feliz.

/

—¿Y lo vas a esperar?

—Sí. —Respondió Hinata a Kiba.

—¿Qué crees que quiera?

—No lo sé. —Respondió la ojiperla con ojos soñadores y atontados.

—Y no te importa ¿no? Conque te dedique tres segundos estarás feliz. ¿Cierto?

Hinata se rio. Kiba tenía razón. Había pasado tanto tiempo con Naruto, que de repente los días de espiarlo en la oscuridad parecían lejanos. Aunque en realidad nunca dejo de hacerlo. Seguía mirándolo y siguiéndolo a todos lados. No le importaría si la vida se le iba en ello, mirarlo a la distancia, era gratificante, si él estaba feliz. Pero mirarlo feliz a lado de ella, era su lugar ideal. El lugar que tanto había deseado. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

/


	6. EL TRIUNFO MENOS ESPERADO

**EL TRIUNFO MENOS ESPERADO**

Al llegar al Instituto Akatsuki, las banderas rojas y negras los recibieron.

Se ubicaron en las gradas designadas para la gente de Konoha. Cuando tomaron asientos, Hinata tuvo una vista general del campo, pero centró su atención en las porristas, que estaban haciendo sus debidas presentaciones. Shion estaba al frente, dirigía a la cuadrilla y animaba al público.

Los ojos de Amaru se centraron en la ojiperla. No dijo ni hizo señas de nada, pero Hinata sabía lo que esa replica muda quería decir.

Los equipos salieron, y la conexión visual con la chica pelirroja se rompió.

El grito de júbilo de los aficionados.

Los respectivos saludos y credenciales fueron realizados antes de entonar el Himno del País del Fuego.

Por el altoparlante, se comenzaron a oír las voces de los comentaristas.

—Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos al evento del año. Los Bijus dirigidos por Killer Bee, contra los Cuervos que tienen frente a sus líneas a Obito Uchiha. —Evidentemente los comentaristas eran de casa.

La gente gritaba y coreaba nombres. El de Naruto sonaba mucho, seguido del de Sasuke, Hinata, podía ver desde su posición a Sakura, con pancartas para su amigo y novio a la vez.

Miro a Naruto, concentrado en el campo, haciendo lo suyo y haciéndolo bien.

El partido estuvo tan tenso, que se extendió hasta casi tres horas. Naruto actuaba, cada que salía la ofensiva a trabajar. El rubio hacia señas y gritaba, daba palmadas y animo a todos, siendo el quarterback, su trabajo consistía principalmente en decidir las jugadas a realizar, por lo mismo tocaba el balón prácticamente en todas ellas, Hinata sabía que él era sometido a gran presión y que cargaba con una responsabilidad enorme. Tenía que tomar decisiones importantes sobre el terreno de juego y prácticamente contra reloj.

Este año, los favoritos eran Akatsuki, por algo los visitantes eran los Bijus. Pero Hinata veía a Naruto y sabía que él podía contra eso, ganarían el campeonato.

Ambos equipos contaban con grandes jugadores, y a lo largo de los cuatro cuartos habían demostrado gran capacidad y estrategia en el campo. Se trataba de uno de los mejores encuentros de la historia de futbol colegial. La cereza en el pastel era que el entrenador de Bijus había sido compañero de equipo en la Universidad del Rayo del entrenador de los cuervos, Obito Uchiha, que curiosamente resultaba ser tío político de Sasuke, quien jugaba como receptor de los Bijus.

Hasta los instantes finales del cuarto final, pese a varios goles de campo desperdiciados por los cuervos, Akatsuki estaba sacando la tarea adelante, sin embargo, Konoha logró empatar el marcador 28-28 con un touchdown cuando apenas quedaban 32 segundos en el reloj.

Hinata observaba detenidamente a Naruto, estaba feliz, la última jugada había sido una obra maestra. Ahora él y la ofensiva salían del campo, para darle entrada a la defensiva.

Lo que vino después quedaría en la historia, no sólo de las finales colegiales, sino del fútbol americano en general… El corredor de Los Cuervos, Hidan, salió del terreno de juego en la yarda 39 del rival, cuando parecía que el reloj expiraba y el partido se iba a tiempo extra. Sin embargo, la revisión presionada por Akatsuki, arrojó que quedaba 1 segundo de partido.

Cuando la lógica indicaba que el mariscal de los Cuervos, Yahiko iba a probar suerte con un pase "Ave María" sobre la zona de anotación de Los Bijus, el experimentado entrenador de Akasuki, optó por mandar un pateador a intentar el triunfo con un gol de campo de 57 yardas, una distancia casi imposible a nivel colegial. Pero además, Uchiha no mandó al titular Nagato, quien había fallado distancias más cortas en este partido, sino que se la jugó por el pateador de primer año Deidara.

La patada de Deidara no fue mala, pero se quedó corta y cayó en las manos de Gaara, quien en vez de hincarse y enviar el partido a la prórroga…decidió correr el balón, cubriendo con 109 yardas el campo de juego de un lado a otro para darle la victoria a Konoha por 34-28 cuando el marcador ya había expirado.

La locura en el estadio se desato, Gaara había inscrito su nombre en la historia.

Los gritos de terror e incredulidad se hicieron presentes. Los aficionados estaban en shock, ambos lados. Lo que acababa de suceder, no tenía lógica alguna, pero era verdad, era cierto. Los bijus habían ganado.

Naruto corrió al campo y abrazo a Gaara. El equipo había dado su mayor esfuerzo y habían conseguido el campeonato.

/

Después de la gloria, el éxtasis y el triunfo. Hinata pensó que tal vez Naruto olvidaría su encuentro. Aun así quiso espéralo. El lugar se fue vaciando poco a poco. Se escuchaban rumores de una fiesta por la victoria y demás alboroto, pero ella solo espero y no presto atención a nada más que no fueran las señales del rubio.

El apareció. Afortunadamente no había tardado demasiado.

—¡Hinata! Aquí estas. —Dijo lo obvio. Tenía colgada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —soy tan feliz.

Él no tenía que decirlo, era algo palpable, pero al verlo tan alegre sonrió. —Lo sé, Felicidades.

—¿Felicidades? Que va… ¡Gaara es un genio!, —se acercó a ella, y sin pensárselo mucho la tomo de las manos para levantarla, y la abrazo, su cuerpo se lo suplicaba, quería sentirla tan cerca. ¿Qué mosco le picaba? ¡Por Dios!

A Hinata, la tomaron por sorpresa las acciones del rubio, pero después de asimilarlo, fue como caminar entre nueves directo al sol.

Poco después, demasiado poco, Naruto se separó de ella. —¿Debes irte ya? ¿O puedes ir a una fiesta conmigo?

Claro que podía. Pero no se sentía segura al respecto. Naruto vio la duda en sus ojos.

—Vamos solo un momento. Abrazamos a Gaara y hacemos lo que quieras después. ¿Qué dices Hinata?

Ver los ojos azules de Naruto de tan cerca, era todo un espectáculo. Atontada asintió.

/


	7. SACANDO VERDADES

**SACANDO VERDADES**

Hinata nunca había ido a una fiesta de victoria. Nunca había estado en una fiesta en realidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, la última fue su cumpleaños número cuatro. Y llegar a esa casa, donde todo era estrafalario y ruido confuso de gritos y voces, algunas claras, otras alteradas por el alcohol, otras ni siquiera se sabía que las afectaba. Todo era muy intenso. Su primer impulso, fue echarse para atrás, pero justo se encontró con el pecho de Naruto, este le sonrió alegre y de forma natural la rodeo con su brazo.

Hinata se sintió protegida y feliz. Sintió que en ese espacio, ese pequeño espacio que producía el brazo de Naruto con su pecho era su hogar.

Muchos de los amigos de Naruto la miraban con curiosidad pero eran amables, nadie la hizo sentir incomoda hasta que llego… Shion.

La rubia hizo su entrada triunfal como animadora principal, caminando y contoneando las caderas al ritmo de la música, casi parecía que su entrada era planeada.

—El beso al ganador. —Cantaban sus amigas Fuu y Amaru. Vieja tradición en la que la capitana de porristas condecoraba a quien había protagonizado la proeza del partido.

—Espera —dijo Amaru. —No puedes darlo tú, ahora estas con el tarugo. —rio.

Shion, se molesto al escuchar el comentario de su supuesta amiga.

—Lo daré yo. —Dijo Fuu. —Aproximándose a Gaara.

Este ni siquiera se inmuto. Fuu se acercó cada vez más y justo cuando el beso estaba a punto de suceder, el pelirrojo se levantó y dio la vuelta.

Fuu giro su rostro rojo de cólera y tal vez un poco también de vergüenza, ¿Quién se creía que era? Había rechazado un beso de ella. La próxima abeja reina del instituto. ¿En serio?

Fuu no podía dejar las cosas así. Veía las caras de los chicos y de muchas de sus compañeras porristas, apenas soportando las carcajadas que pretendían salir a borbones.

Giro su rostro, y su mirada se detuvo en Naruto, este estaba serio, pero no solo eso. No estaba salo. Rodeaba con sus brazos fuertes, los hombros de una flacucha morocha. ¿Quién rayos era esa?

Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar. La respuesta salto frente a ella en segundos…

—Hyuuga. —Canturreo Amaru.

Claro, era esa chica loca, fanática de Naruto.

Fuu y Amaru se miraron entre ellas y regresaron su vista a Naruto.

—Mira nada más Narutiiin, —chillo, con fingida felicidad la peliazul, para que todo mundo escuchara. La música se detuvo. —Al fin la has encontrado…

Naruto la miro confundido. ¿Estaba borracha?

Hinata, vio el futuro en un milisegundo. Fuu, diría… —¡No! —Le grito a la chica de cabellos azules. —No lo hagas.

Naruto, miro el terror en los ojos de Hinata y, la abrazó más fuerte. ¿Qué sucedía? —¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunto.

—Me tengo que ir. Debo irme. —Intento deshacerse del abrazo de Naruto.

—Claro que no, Hina, mi vida, tranquila. No sucede nada. —Dijo en un tono maternal escalofriante la pelirroja. (Al menos eso le pareció a Hinata)

—Dejen a Hinata tranquila. —Les advirtió el rubio.

—¿Quién quiere molestar? —Volvió a hablar Fuu.

Temari e Ino se interpusieron entre las porristas y la pareja. —Dejemos el tema chicas.

—Es cierto. Vámonos. —Intento decir Shion, sin lograr que nadie le escuchara.

—Espera amiga. —Le respondió Amaru. —Solo te contare algo. ¿Nunca te hablamos de la chica loca que seguía a Naruto a todos lados y no paraba de dejarle postres en su casillero? ¿Recuerdas? —Rio. —Es ella. ¿No es tierno que por fin estén juntos? Tú ex con su acosadora. Una historia de amor épica. —Rio un poco más.

La gente que los rodeaba se quedó muda.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, sentía a Hinata temblar en sus brazos y a todos mirando atentos los movimientos de la pareja.

Ino y Temari, miraban con algo similar a lastima combinado con consternación a Hinata.

—¿Hinata? —Naruto le llamo.

Ella no le dijo nada, se quitó su brazo de encima y salió corriendo antes de que alguien dijera:

—¿Qué rayos? —Ese había sido Gaara, que fulminaba con la mirada a las porristas y se acercaba a Naruto, para darle un empujón. —Ve por ella.

Aun a la distancia Hinata escucho las carcajadas del par de porristas que habían revelado a todo el mundo, el secreto que había cargado por años. Por una vez en su vida se había sentido feliz, pero había sido algo tan efímero y pasajero, que pasaba de ser un sueño a una pesadilla.

/


	8. UN HOGAR ENTRE SUS BRAZOS

**UN HOGAR ENTRE SUS BRAZOS**

Se encerró en su habitación. Aun recordaba el día que Amaru le había increpado mirar a Naruto.

 _Ellos eran aún unos niños, todo visto desde la perspectiva de la ojiperla._

 _Hinata, tenía la costumbre de ir a casa de los Uzumaki a ver a la señora Kushina, ella se lo había pedido en el funeral de su madre y había insistido varias ocasiones después. Ese día en particular, había llegado Naruto acompañado de muchos chicos, entre ellos estaba Amaru, habían ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Gaara y ahora esperaban en casa del rubio a que pasaran por ellos._

 _Hinata, como de costumbre, miraba con anhelo al rubio que tanto admiraba._

 _—_ _¿Tú quién eres? —Le pregunto la niña del cabello rojo con desdén._

 _—_ _So… soy Hinata._

 _—_ _¿Te gusta Naruto?_

 _La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa. Pero no podía negarlo. Claro que le gustaba. Aunque hasta ese momento ella era completamente invisible para él. Se había limitado a sonrojarse y asentir._

 _La chica pelirroja la tomo del brazo bruscamente y la llevo a la cocina. La abofeteo y grito que era una mosca muerta, que jamás alguien como ella estaría a la altura de Naruto. Le había dicho tantas cosas dolorosas, desde que sus ojos parecían de monstro hasta que tenía el cuello tan largo que parecía una jirafa enferma, que su piel era tan pálida que parecía un fantasma, infinidad de cosas ofensivas y horribles para una niña… Solo tenía 11 años en aquella ocasión._

 _No regreso a la casa Uzumaki, por mucho que insistió la señora Kushina y desde ese día se habida dedicado a verlo desde la distancia._

 _La misma chica, Amaru, la había visto una vez, llevando los bocadillos a Naruto, y después de acorralarla con Fuu y acabarla en insultos agrego. —No te preocupes, no le diremos que eres tú._

 _—_ _Aunque le dijéramos, ni él ni nadie saben quién eres. —Había dicho Fuu con malicia…_

 _/_

Lloro largo y tendido un buen rato. Hasta que un ruidito la despertó. Se escuchaban golpecitos en su ventana. Se levantó y camino hacia ella. Se encontró de frente con Naruto, había subido por la enredadera y le hacía señas para que le abriera la ventana.

Ella lo hizo, más por acto reflejo que por estar consciente.

Naruto se deslizo dentro de la habitación. Camino de un lado a otro y después enfrento a Hinata.

—¿Qué hay? —Intentaba sonar despreocupado.

Hinata inclino u rostro y lo miro con duda. ¿Qué hay?

—¿Estas bien? —Agrego después de unos minutos.

La pelinegra no supo que responder. Aunque lo que gritaba su corazón era. ¡No, claro que no lo estoy!

—No me importa lo que dijeron esas locas.

Hinata lo miro con recelo.

—Yo… yo ya lo sabía. —Confeso Naruto.

Hinata entorno los ojos. No entendía bien lo que sucedía. ¿En qué mundo, alguien que sufre de acoso dice «No me importa»? Lo que tendría que haber hecho era levantar una orden contra ella, decirle que no se le podía acercar e menos de mil metros o algo similar.

—Lo juro, no me importa. Me ha encantado saber que había alguien al pendiente de mí. Sé que suena raro, pero siempre quise saber quién era. Y cuando supe que eras tú… yo solo… no sé… yo quería que tú, fueras ella.

—He sido invisible para ti por años. —Dijo Hinata. ¿Intentaba tomarle el pelo?

—Lo sé. Y es la hora que no entiendo como sucedió eso. Pero me gustas Hinata.

Hinata dudaba mucho de las palabras de Naruto, porque ella era una chica simple, mejor dicho simplona, sin ninguna gracia o punto a favor. —No soy… bella… No soy una chica como Shion.

—Cierto.

Hinata sintió un golpe. Vaya, Naruto no era muy sutil ¿cierto?

—Gracias al cielo, no eres como Shion, pero Hinata, eres hermosa. De eso no tengas duda.

—Pero…

—Me gustas, —volvió a decir. —No para presumirte, me gustas, porque me apoyas y me has dado toda tu atención sin siquiera obtener algo de mí. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo. —Poco a poco se acercó a ella, tomo su mano y la beso. —Quiero saber todo de ti. ¿Me permites? —Acerco su rostro al ruborizado de Hinata. —Me gustas de verdad.

Todo era tan irreal e ilógico. La única explicación coherente y posible era que eso era un sueño. ¡Claro!, tenía que ser un sueño, y en sus sueños, ella podía ser y hacer lo que quisiera ¿cierto?

Por lo que si Naruto le sonreía en ese momento era porque ella lo hacía, ella lo estaba haciendo, todo era producto de su imaginación. Y si quiera besarlo podía hacerlo. Porque era su sueño, ella hacia las cosas ahí.

Entonces se acercó, se acercó todo lo que pudo, se colgó de su cuello como siempre lo había querido y lo beso. Lo beso como si hubieran estado juntos siempre, como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro, moldes de almas gemelas separados por error.

Naruto no se esperaba ese beso. Claro que quería besarla, pero, no se esperaba que ella lo besara, no se esperaba el hambre con el que comenzó a devorar sus labios. Casi le era difícil seguirle el paso, se aferró a su cintura y la apretó hacia sí mismo.

Esa chica resultaba ser fuego. Le pareció increíble. O sea, la niña temerosa, rara, que había pasado desapercibida de sus ojos por años.

Él había ido ahí, preocupado por ella, pensando que estaría hecha pedazos por las palabras de ese par de culebras, y cuando la miro por la ventana, comprobó, que sus sospechas habían sido verdad, tenía los ojos hinchados y algo rojos, lo que indicaba que había llorado mucho o, que había estado durmiendo… pero bueno, lo importante en ese momento era que ella se lo estaba comiendo vivo, en ese momento no había muestras de la Hinata tierna, temerosa y cariñosa, tenía frente a él, a una chica sexy, segura y salvaje… y no sabía cómo actuar… Él solo había ido a aclarar las cosas, a decirle lo que sentía y ahora parecía que su confesión había pasado a segundo plano… se sintió intimidado. No conocía a esta chica, no entendía lo que estaba pasando… ella lo estaba… lo estaba… ¿desnudando?

—Hey, Hinata, para… espera… Hi… Hinata. —Intento tomar las manos de la pelinegra, intento alejarla un poco para mirarla mejor. Error. Lo que vio en Hinata, lo dejo helado.

Ok. Todo lo contrario a helado. Era el cuerpo más perfecto y proporcionado que jamás hubiera visto. ¿En qué momento ella se había deshecho de su ropa?

—¡Dios santo! —Dijo el rubio, verdaderamente impactado de lo que veía.

Hinata, se detuvo, y lo miro confusa.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo. —Volvió a hablar el ojiazul, casi sin aliento. ¿En qué momento había dejado de respirar? Su mirada había dejado de ser azul. Sus ojos se habían dilatado tanto, que se veían más oscuros, casi negros.

La pelinegra se sintió descolocada. —¿Qu… ?

No termino de hablar, ahora fue Naruto quien se lanzó contra ella. La beso, con igual o más efusividad que ella antes, acaricio sus brazos, y estaba ansioso por recorrer el resto de su cuerpo, pero no se atrevía.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón, corría el riesgo de colapsar, no creía que fuera posible dar tantos latidos por segundo.

En algún momento, y sin ser muy consientes habían llegado a un sofá, Naruto la recostó lentamente y se colocó de forma delicada sobre ella, pero resistiendo el peso de su cuerpo con uno de sus codos, su otra mano, se dedicaba ahora, a acariciar la cara, cuello y cabello de la Hyuuga. Hinata rodeaba su cuello, a pesar del salvajismo con el que había iniciado su encuentro, Hinata era una chica en extremo inocente, y muy inexperta, lo que resultaba evidente, para Naruto, pues aunque lo había besado con hambre, sus movimientos eran torpes.

Él, poco a poco fue mostrándole el camino a seguir, motivando con sus caricias la respuesta de ella. Para Hinata, estar ahí con su rubio amado, le parecía algo natural, aunque aún dudaba que fuera cierto, aun dudaba que no fuera solo un sueño maravillosamente logrado.

Naruto la besaba con tanta exquisitez, tomaba su tiempo, para saborearla, para escucharla, para sentirla, había llevado todo al lado más profundo de sus emociones. Su mano libre, al igual que su boca, comenzaron a explorar otros lugares del cuerpo de la chica. Su mano recorría con más confianza, los costados y sus labios, que para ese momento saboreaban su cuello, marcaban su camino con inclinación al sur.

Cuando el rubio quiso probar suerte con los exuberantes montes que habitaban en el pecho de Hinata, levanto su rostro para observarla, para ver su reacción, pero al hacerlo se congelo, verla, fue como entrar en un hechizo aun más poderoso, se sintió dominado y superado de exitacion. Ella abrió los suyos cuando ya no sintió las caricias del él recorriéndola.

El rubio la miro fijamente. En los ojos de Hinata veía un deseo que no había visto hasta ahora, ni en ella ni en nadie más. Inconscientemente paso su lengua por sus labios, la boca se le había secado y un jadeo salía de ella sin su consentimiento.

Para salir del trance, el rubio parpadeo un par de veces, e intento no demostrar lo intimidado que se sentía por ella.

Hinata llevo su mano temblorosa al torso del rubio. Lo palpo y acaricio, lentamente mientras sentía bajo su tacto como se erizaba la piel bronceada. Dijo algo que Naruto no entendió, él, solo pudo mirar sus preciosos labios rosas brillando por la actividad que tan fervientemente habían desarrollado hace unos instantes.

Lo que había dicho la chica de ojos plateados fue: —No pares…

Pero al notar que el rubio se había quedado estático, fue ella quien continúo con la faena que había dejado el rubio hace unos momentos, empezó a recorrerle el cuello y los hombros son sus besos, Naruto se dejó hacer. Para la Hyuuga en ese momento el resto del mundo no importaba, el cielo podía estarse cayendo, podría estarse terminando la era de la humanidad, pero eso a ella no le importaba. En ese momento solamente importaban ellos.

Eso no era un sueño, era real. Y estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—No te imaginas cuanto te amo. —Soltó la pelinegra.

Esto Naruto, si lo escucho. La miro, y vio sus ojos tan brillantes, que temía que estuviera llorando.

—Esta noche mi cuerpo es tuyo. —volvió a decir. —¿Lo… lo… deseas?

A Naruto lo invadió algo similar a la ternura, en efecto, Hinata estaba llorando, el rubio, le retiro un mechón de cabello de la cara, y acaricio su mejilla, deseo protegerla durante el resto de su vida. —No sabes cuánto, no tienes una idea… —le respondió. Volvió a besarla y la abrazo con fuerza.

Las carias se reavivaron y le dieron forma al preámbulo de su unión.

—¿Estas segura de esto? —Le susurro. Él estaba muy nervioso, y suplicaba porque ella no notara sus manos temblorosas.

La Hyuuga asintió.

El rubio trago saliva, respiro profundamente preparándose para lo que venía. Quería ser cuidadoso, quería… quería… confesarle todo lo que sentía. Como ella, se había convertido en el pilar que lo mantenía en pie, sin siquiera saber quién era, pero no podía, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

—Hazlo… —Le pidió en un susurro la Hyuuga.

El obedeció. Se dispuso a consumar su unión, al hacerlo, noto el dolor que le provocaba a la pelinegra, Hinata respiraba con dificultad y mordía su labio inferior fuertemente. Naruto le limpio algunas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, él no quería eso, no quería lastimarla… Quería hacerla feliz, quería cuidarla y protegerla… Ella, al notar que Naruto se preocupaba, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y tratando de modelar lo mejor posible su voz, le dijo: —Estoy bien.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Hinata dejo de tensarse, el placer empezaba a hacerse presente, aunque aún se combinaba con unas cuantas oleadas de dolor.

Al sentirlo, Naruto, se concentró en hacerlo perfecto, en hacer que el regalo que le daba Hinata valiera la pena, para ella. Que quedara en su mente y en su corazón para toda la vida. Porque era un hecho, que jamás iba a dejarla ir. Esas eran sus bases para estar juntos.

Hinata lo amaba con su corazón y su alma, él no podía quedarse atrás.

Más tarde, cuando sus corazones habían regulado los latidos y la calma reinaba en la habitación. Hinata con los ojos cerrados acariciaba la espalda del rubio, aunque lo hubiera intentado, le era imposible quitar sus manos de él, ahora que por fin lo había tenido para ella.

El rubio separo su mejilla del pecho de Hinata y la miro, esperando que ella abriera los suyos y así conectar sus miradas. Cuando lo hizo le dijo: — **Yo… no sabía que algunos ángeles tuvieran la luna en la mirada y un hogar entre sus brazos.** Pero he encontrado uno.

Hinata nunca estuvo más de acuerdo con las palabras de Naruto. Ella definitivamente estaba en su hogar.

/


	9. EL INICIO

**EL INICIO**

El baile de graduación, estaba lleno de todo tipo de personalidades, todo el mundo estaba ahí, disfrutando su despedida y rememorando con nostalgia el camino que habían recorrido. Camino que ahora les parecía corto.

Nadie se esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación.

Uzumaki, había llegado a la fiesta acompañado de la chica rara, que un par de días atrás había dejado de ser en su totalidad, una "desconocida", Ahora cargaba con una popularidad algo insana. No había alguien en todo el instituto que no supiera las "escalofriantes" actividades extraescolares que realizaba ella en pos del rubio.

Era llamada: La acosadora oficial del Uzumaki. Normalmente, el paso de Hinata era acompañado de miradas arrogantes, ofensivas o burlonas. Pero eso no le importaba más. Su sueño, se había vuelto realidad, su vida iniciaba de nueva cuenta.

Naruto no había sido nombrado el rey del baile, el lugar lo había obtenido Gaara, ahora era rodeado de toda la atención, por haber conseguido los seis puntos que los habían llevado a la victoria.

Todo pintaba atosigante y hasta cierto punto atroz para el último año del chico pelirrojo. Siendo este, de segundo año, había sido nombrado el relevo del rubio como capitán del equipo.

La Reyna había sido Sakura. Eso no cambio.

Naruto había disfrutado ese baile, como ningún otro, tenía con él a la chica que amaba. No podía ser más perfecto…

/

Habían bailado toda la noche. Cuando llego el momento de volver a sus casas, La pelinegra noto que algo inquietaba al rubio. Y así era. Había un tema que no habían tocado, y de verdad lo mortificaba.

—¿Hinata? —Hablo dubitativo.

Ella dirigió su mirada a él con una sonrisa. —¿Sí?

—¿A qué universidad vas a ir? —No había caído en cuenta de su situación hasta ese momento. El instituto había terminado, y eso era genial. Había sido aceptado en la universidad que quería. Y todo habría sido "hakuna matata" de no haber sido por esa duda que lo carcomía. ¿Qué haría sin Hinata cuatro años? ¿Cómo y cuándo la vería? No se creía capaz de aprender a vivir sin ella en su vida a todo momento.

La Hyuuga sonrió. Una sonrisa inusual. —Fui aceptada en El Remolino. —Dijo al fin, como si fuera cualquier cosa, desviando la mirada.

Naruto soltó una risa triunfal. —¡Claro que vas a ir al Remolino! —La tomo en sus brazos y giro con ella. Ahora le parecía tan obvio. Claro que Hinata, habría aplicado para la misma universidad que él.

Ese era, solo el inicio de su vida, juntos.

—Te amo Hinata...

 **| F I N |**

 **Nota de Janis:**

¡Hola!

Jiji, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño FF, lo hice con muchas ganas, bueno, todos los he escrito con muchas ganas, pero tenía esta idea desde hace un montonal de rato.

Supongo que recordaran ese capi en Naruto SD, en donde Hinata hace una reseña de una "Pelicula de amor", jeje Me dio mucha risa, ver la cara de terror de Naruto, cuando la ve desde su departamento atrás de un poste.

Aww Mi Hinatita hermosa, tan tierna.

Al final creo que tal vez, me desvié un poco. No tenía pensado que concretaran nada de esas cosas que los adultos hacen en privado, ¿ya saben no? También quería hacerla, un poquito más graciosa. Pero eso fue lo que me salió.

Tal vez, no era la relación más sana del universo. Lo acepto, pero personalmente, me gusto bastante, aunque no sé qué tanto se refleje de mis desviaciones mentales en esta confesión. (ups)

En fin Gracias por pasar a leer.

Saluditos

PD. "Yo no sabía que algunos ángeles tuvieran la luna en la mirada y un hogar entre sus brazos."

La vi en una imagen en FB, y me pareció de lo más linda e indicada, busque en internet el nombre que firmaba la imagen, _Marco Valerio_ , pero google no me arrojo resultados al respecto. A menos de que se refiera a Marco Valerio Marcial.

Si alguien sabe algo, me lo comenta porfis. :D


End file.
